Karasu Clan of the forsaken village
by Master XIII
Summary: Complete Redux! A dark, ancient bloodline, the memories sealed, An altered destiny, and one heart pounding tale.  "Shiningami-sama, what does it mean to be your avatar by right of blood?"
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. it's Master XIII back after long time away from writing fanfiction. i know that i have contacted a few of my readers about fics that i may or may not write just to get opinions on the concept of the story. what i present to you now is not a story i have discussed with anyone but something that i have had on the back burner for a long time. this is a complete rewrite of the concept of a bloodline based off of the crow, which the first movie of as i write this. so, without anymore gilding the lily, and with no more ado, i hereby present my new story: Naruto: Karasu.

Prologue:

Dark beginings.

A long time ago, people beleived that when someone dies, a crow would carry their soul to the afterlife, guiding them across the endless desert sands to paradise. there were the few times, however, that a soul would refuse being led to the afterlife in order to return to the earthly plane of existence to gain revenge for those that caused their tragic deaths.

Their guide would return them to a temporary state of life in order to set the wrong things right. each one to come back would wear a mask that was to represent death, sorrow, justice, and sacrifice. there was however one who came back to life and refused to return to a paradise he had only glimpsed at.

Instead of spending eternity with his deceased love, he stayed in the living world, a protector and a guardian in the night to all those who had need of him. in doing this, he was granted a second life, one where his abilities were kept and passed on to his children and his children's children.

Down through the millenia were his powers passed until, after centuries upon centuries, from civilizattion to civilization. Now, we watch as his last descendant lives a life in poverty, torture, and sadness. his mother, by whose side is he gifted with the pure blood of his ancestors, was murdered less than two years before the current time. his greatest freinds unable to remeber the times spent together or the abilities they had gained. he was considered lucky in that respect as he was unable to have such memroies sealed away due to his 'tenant'. he was however, the only one able to reveal their history to them.

To his old freinds, he was known as The Sorrow. always sad about how his mother was treated because of his was the wittiest, the fastest, and the most trusted of their group, being called The son of the Boss, seeing as his mother was 'The Boss.' she was more of a mother to them than their families were. each had their own traits that were looked down upon by everyone else in their village.

For now, however, we take a step back into the past. a few years only, but in the minds of these, now fourteen year old teens, a whole lifetime.

It was raining. not a heavy rain, but a cold, soul peircing rain that fell with the wind in harsh sheets. the seven children stood under the great trees just outside their village. six of them stood in a semi-circle around a blonde one. two of them were girls and five of them were guys, one boy holding a liitle puppy against his chest, all of them sniffling somewhat.

"why does this have to happen, Sorrow?" the blonde girl asks the only other blonde of their little group. he doesn't reply, simply walks over to her and wraps his arms around her. one of them decides to speak anyway.

"The adults we should call our 'parents' beleive that since the seven of us were the closest ones to the boss, we would only grow up to take revenge on those that killed her and this pathetic village." says a brown haired boy with his hair pulled into a spiky ponytail. the blonde boy gives a curt nod in response.

As soon as he nods, a group of men and women with small swords on their backs and masks mimicn gthe faces of animals appear around them, one walking towards each child, a peice of paper in the hands of each one. the blonde girls shivers slightly, as if just then realizing that it's still raining.

"I hate the rain." she says, snuggling closer into the blonde boy's chest, sighing as his warmth spreads to her. he was seldom ever warm, physically or emotionally.

"It can't rain all the time, Pain-chan. remeber that." he whispers into her ear before all of the men and wemon around the group move forward, pressing the papers to the backs of six of the children's necks. the papers burn away, leaving marks at the tops of their spines. all six of the unmarked children fall to the ground unconcious as a man in a broad-brimmed hat walks towards the blonde boy.

"You know they'll still be aware of what's going on when they wake up, just a different personality. Are you sure you want it this way, Naruto?" he asks as the blonde boy's face comes into veiw with a single flash of lightning in the distance. his blue eyes were void of any emotion but sorrow and his lower face was covered in bandages, stained red with blood where his cheeks are hidden.

"Yes, jiji. This way i know that thier still in there, somewhere."

The Blonde teen opens his eyes as he stares at what his best freinds have become. today was the day that they would graduate from the shinobi academy. today was a day that they had hoped would be spent together when they were little. now, he acted the idiot in order to not stand out to them in any way, shape, or form that would bring back memories that they could be killed for having.

instead of black clothes like he used to wear, he wore a hideous orange jumpsuit. his hair was still a sunkissed blonde, but his eyes showed incrediblly fake emotions. and where his cheeks used to be unmarked by anything, there were three scars acrossed each cheek. a horrible reminder of the night his mother was murdered in front of his own eyes.

" Uzumaki Naruto." his teacher says loudly, not knowing that this young man could easily passs the test he was going to be given. but, he had plans for this night. he would don his old style of dress, where the same mask of the shadow's smile his ancestors have worn, and his vengeance would start.

-that night-

The silver-haired chunin sped through the trees at amazing speeds for someone of his rank, a large scroll braced at his back. He was almost there. Just a little further and he would be able to get the forbidden scroll to Lord Orochimaru.

A loud cawing, like that of a crow, resounded around him as he hit the ground in a clearing. the sound of it stopped him dead in his tracks, as if it was boreing it's way into his soul.

"Going somewhere, Mizuki-sensei?" a familiar voice sounds from behind him. turning quickly, he sees the last person he thought he would ever see. Naruto Uzumaki.

he was dressed completely different than what he was expecting, however. his orange jumpsuit was replaced by a pair of black jeans with a black belt at his waist, a dagger with a crow's head for a pommel in his hand, the silver, wickedly curved blade contrasting with his black T-shirt. that wasn't the oddest thing about him at the moment, however. his face was painted white with black make-up around his eyes in tears going down and spikes going up, a black, forsaken crucifix on his forehead. his lips were painted black with a black 'smile' reaching out from the corners of his mouth, mimicing the wicked smile already adorning his face.

"What do you want, Demon?" the silver-haired one snaps, only to scream as the blonde teen dashes forward and swipes the blade smoothly across the man's wrists, causing him to start bleeding heavily as he falls to the ground, Naruto standing over him.

"You were one of thirty people that participated in the death of my mother, Mizuki. for that, you now die, the first of that group of dead men to go to hell." the masked teen tells him with a smile on his face before he quickly cuts his throat open.


	2. Waking Wrath and Pain

A.N.: Hey guys, it's me again. i know what your thinking, second chapter in the same night and all of that. well, in all honesty, these two chapters being published tonight are thanks to a few cans of Monster, my friends Brenden and Dante, the great crew at steak n shake for letting me stay here all night and write, and what has to be the biggest apology to an old author freind i have ever made in my life. anywee, I will also be publishing a companion one shot about Naruto's mother to this story in honor of the passing of a friends mother, which may not be out for a few days. Ja Ne!

Chapter 1:

Awakeniing The Wrath and The Pain

A pair of teens stand facing each other at a short distance, only ten feet or first one has black hair that frames his face and slicks back to a small pull back, mimicing a ducks tail. he has pale skin and black eyes that quickly fade to a color that mimics the shade of blood. three tomoes spinning around each pupil.

Staring him down with a seemingly uncharacteristicly stoic gaze is a blonde teen with blue eyes and three scars across each cheek. he was garbed in a hideous orange jumpsuit that shouts for death. Both fifteen year olds wear blue headbands with metal plates wrapped around their foreheads.

The vicininty around the two teens is that of a valley that leads into a massive lake. said lake was fed into by a giant waterfall with statues of two men facing one another as if they were about to fight.

The dark haired teen has a puzzled look on his face. the look in Naruto's eye was different than any he had ever remembered seeing from the blonde teen. An oddly serious look that showed almost no emotion beyond pure disinterest.

" Are you gonna try and take me back now, dobe?" he asks, bending his knees and preparing to draw a kunai should his teamate decide to attack. then Naruto was gone, like he was never there, and Sasuke's leg holster was missing.

"No." he hears the blonde respond from direclty behind him, causing him to turn quickly, seeing the blonde standing directly behind him, tossing the kunai holster off of the cliff and into the water.

"What I am doing here is trying to recover one of my oldest freinds, not some traitor that acts like a spoiled brat." and with that, Naruto turns around and grabs looks Sasuke direclty in the eyes. The blonde's blue eyes then change, the pupil stretching into a pair of vertical slits. the blue slowly bleeds away, like skin being pulled back from muscle and bone, into a burnished amber color.

Something in Naruto's eyes strikes a cord at the very back of his brain, almost as if he had seen those eyes somewhere before, but, on a woman's face. With a loud cry, Sasuke launched himself forward, left hand becoming coated with pure lightning as he thrust his hand forward.

At the last possible moment, the blonde dodges out of the way and places his foot in the other teen's path, effectively sending him face first into the side of one of the statues.

"How the Hell did you do that dobe?" Sasuke asks, charging yet another Chidori and dashing at Naruto again.

"Don't you remeber, Sasuke. I was always the fastest of us. No matter how hard you tried, you never could keep up. The Boss always said your talents lay elsewhere." Naruto says along with his dodge this time. as the words reach the ears of the teen with black markings crawling over his skin, he feels another, stronger pang in the back of his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke shouts, his anger gaining more and more control over his actions he tries again and again to hit his blonde freind, meeting failure at every attmept and with every failure, feeling more and more like he had done this before in another life.

"How are you doing this? you shouldn't be this fast." he shouts, only for Naruto to dissapear and reapear right before him, looking him directly in the eye with his own, eery golden amber eyes.

"Awaken now, The Wrath." with those words from the blonde, Sasuke backs away as images from the very furthest part of the darkest section of his mind begin to surface. flashes of a red-haired woman with golden eyes watching over seven children playing in the woods. the same seven holding a race, six of them laughingly lagging behind a blonde boy.

More images join the previous ones in his mind, of him at a younger age controlling fire without handsigns, fueling said flames with wrath and fury. and yet, he was always unable to keep up with the blonde's dissapearing act.

Naruto watches his freinds face and reactions as the memories assail him. he also sees physical changes occuring. his skin grows slightly more tanned, his shoulders broader and his stance more relaxed. Sasuke quickly snaps open now obsidian eyes that were once shut, smirking into the amber eyes of his oldest and greatest friend.

Ducking and spinning quickly, Sasuke launches a gout of fire from his whirlling feet in a sharp arc, laughing loudly as Naruto jumps over it and dissapears again. only to reapear and start speeing circles around the awakened uchiha at a speed that leaves dozens of afterimages circling him at the same time.

Assuming a horse stance, Sasuke then spins quickly, flipping onto his hands as he continues to spin, flames lancing in circles from his outstretched feet. Naruto dissapears once more, before falling ontop of the now upright avenger, slamming his feet into the other teen's shoulders and knocking him to the ground. Their fight went on like this for several hours, Naruto moving just fast enough not to get hit and sasuke reacting in time to prevent himself from taking any serious damage.

Finally, Both sat next to eachother overlooking the waterfall before them, the both of them bearing wounds that would soon become just more scars. after awhile of this, Sasuke turns to Naruto.

" Am i the first one awake, Sorrow?" he asks, getting a silent nod in response from his friend. Sighing, he stands and dusts his pants off before turning once again to his blonde friend. "We should Probably head back then."

"Yeah, lets go home."

Several Hours later

Naruto sat in his apartment, looking over what was layed out on the table before him. a small, brown, leatherbbound journal with a silver crow inlaid on the cover, The slim, wicked looking dagger he had used to kill Mizuki six months ago, and his leaf headband. he was dressed not in orange, bu Black and red. Black jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots. and a Blood colored hoody with a grey crow on the back.

Strapping the dagger to his back, he heads fro the door to his apartment, only to pause as a knock comes from outside. he waits silently. another knock. he waits again. another, louder knock. he once again waits.

"Naruto, i know your in there! Please open up!" comes the voice of Ino Yamanaka. Sighing, he opens the door a crack and looks the other in the eye and just stares at her. Somehow, his state of darker dress doesn't phase her. his blank, questioning stare is all she needs to understand the mood hes in.

"You alright?" she asks, only for him to come out in the hallway with her before he speaks.

"I'm about done here, Ino." he says, cuasing her to immediatly worry for him. thinking on instinct, she wraps her arms around him and buries her head in his chest, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she speaks.

"Please stay, Naruto. at least for a few more hours. for me."

"Of course, Ino-chan. I'll stay a bit longer. For you"

Several hours later, in the rain outside ino's home, Naruto embraces her once again, smirking as she speaks once more.

"I hate the rain." she mumbles into his chest again, shivering just a little as he tries to warm her, just as he did all those years ago.

"It can't rain all the time, Pain-chan." He says, catching her as his words eemingly knock her unconcious.. smiling lightlym he carries her through the rain and up the stairs of her porch to a swing. as he lays her to sleep on the comfortable swing, he removes his jacket and places it over her in order to keep her warm. A noise close by cathces his attention, causing his to dissapear in a blur of movement as Inoichi Yamanaka looks outside to see his daughter seemingly sleeping peacefully.

Atop the stone head of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto takes a long look at the rainy, dreary veiw of the village that this vantage point presents him with. it would be his last for what would seem like a very long time. With one final sigh, he closes his ocean blue eyes for several seconds, opening them quickly to once again show the amber slitted eyes of his families dark history...


End file.
